


Cowboy Take Me Away

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Western, rated M to be on the safe side, this is a world without homophobia and racism because while i love westerns i hate those things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: “Blondie, do you like what you see?” the man asked.Johnny’s eyes snapped open and for a moment he was embarrassed. “You’re awfully big,” he said putting on a cool mask.The man smiled. “So I have been told.”Johnny stuck out his hand. “My name’s Johnny Storm.”“Wyatt Wingfoot,” the man said taking Johnny’s hand and shaking it.Johnny Storm finds himself falling for one of his family's ranch hands, Wyatt Wingfoot.Western AU (The title is a Dixie Chicks song)





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny eyed the tall man sitting across from him in the stagecoach. He was asleep and had been for the last hour of the ride. Nothing seemed to stir him from his deep slumber except the natural end of his nap. His eyes were as dark as the night sky, and Johnny stared into them from beneath half-closed lids.  
“Blondie, do you like what you see?” the man asked.  
Johnny’s eyes snapped open and for a moment he was embarrassed. “You’re awfully big,” he said putting on a cool mask.  
The man smiled. “So I have been told.”  
Johnny stuck out his hand. “My name’s Johnny Storm.”  
“Wyatt Wingfoot,” the man said taking Johnny’s hand and shaking it.  
“You have a strong grip,” Johnny said licking his lips ever so slightly.  
Wyatt smiled as he took his hand back. “You have got the softest hands I have ever felt,” he said his voice low.  
“Wingfoot is that…”  
“Keewazi,” Wyatt interrupting.  
“Oh, my family lives near their land!” Johnny said brightening up. “We sell cattle to them sometimes.”  
A smiled played on Wyatt’s lips as if he knew something that Johnny didn’t. “I know of your family,” he said, “Reed Richards is a good man. I owe him much.”  
“Oh, that’s my brother-in-law,” Johnny said.  
Still, that smile played at Wyatt’s lips. It was enchanting. Johnny and Wyatt spoke and flirted the whole ride to Baxter City.  
Baxter City was a prosperous mining town, and miles outside it there was an even more prosperous ranch called Storm Ranch. Johnny’s family owned it, and he was supposed to run it one day. Right now it was mostly run by his sister’s, Susan, husband. Reed was from up north. His romance with Sue was one that Johnny wanted one day, though maybe not as boring. They just had a baby, which they named Franklin after Johnny and Sue’s father. Johnny would be meeting his nephew for the first time when he got to the ranch.  
Wyatt gave Johnny his hand to help him off the stage and even grabbed his bags for him plus his own.  
“My wagon’s over there,” Johnny said pointing to a cart. Reed’s friend, Ben, was lounging in the driver’s bench with his hat over his eyes, “I can’t thank you enough for carrying my bags. Are you heading towards Keewazi land?”  
Wyatt nodded his head dropping Johnny’s bags into the back.  
“I insist you ride with me,” Johnny said, “I’m sure Ben won’t mind at all if we drop you off before heading back.”  
Ben looked up suddenly shaken from his dream. He looked over. “Oh, hi Wyatt,” Ben said rubbing his eyes.  
“Oh, you know each other?” Johnny asked as Wyatt put his bags in the back as well.  
“Course we know each other,” Ben snapped, “Get in, kid. I wanna get back before sunset.”  
“Should I ride shotgun?” Wyatt asked.  
“Yeah, can’t hurt,” Ben said as Wyatt got in the front, and Ben handed him the rifle.  
Johnny squeezed himself between them. “How do you know Ben?” he asked.  
“Same way I know Mr. Richards,” Wyatt said vaguely.  
Ben rolled his eyes and urged on the horses pulling their wagon. Johnny spent the hour ride talking with Wyatt about everything he could think of, and Wyatt listened. Ben would grumble under his breath some but never interrupted.  
They drew closer to the ranch, and Johnny tried to get Ben to go to the Keewazi’s land, but Ben didn’t listen and Wyatt didn’t correct him. Johnny was starting to think something was up. Ben pulled up to the mansion, and Wyatt jumped off unhitching the horses with practiced ease then he helped Johnny down.  
“You’re one of Reed’s ranch hands, aren’t you?” Johnny said suddenly glowing bright red as it dawned on him. How stupid could he be?  
Ben laughed his loud, booming laugh. “Yeah, kid, why else would he know me?”  
“I did not lie,” Wyatt said smiling, “but it was hard deceiving you.”  
“You just let me fall for this, Ben?” Johnny complained.  
“I thought it was funny,” Ben said simply.  
“I hope we can still be friends,” Wyatt said clapping Johnny on the back.  
Johnny stared into Wyatt’s midnight eyes and found himself saying that it was fine, that it was funny even if he wasn’t sure that he felt that way at all. He finally tore himself from Ben and Wyatt’s side as they put up the horses and the wagon. He rushed inside to go meet his nephew.  
“Sue, Reed, I’m home!” Johnny exclaimed a smile spread across his face.  
Reed popped his head out of his study, and he came out of the room to hug Johnny. Sue came out of the parlor holding a small bundle to her chest. She smiled widely but gestured for them to stay silent. Johnny rushed over to look at his nephew. Sue gently angled him so Johnny could see him. Franklin’s face was small and chubby, and he was sleeping peacefully. Johnny thought he was the most beautiful baby ever.  
“I would let you hold him, but I just got him to sleep,” Sue whispered. She kissed Johnny on the forehead. “I’m so happy to see you. How was your ride?”  
Johnny’s mind wandered to Wyatt. “I met Wyatt Wingfoot,” he said, “He caught me staring at him.”  
“Why were you staring?” Sue asked.  
Johnny shrugged. “He’s an attractive man,” he said.  
“Of course that's why you were staring. I should have known,” Sue said holding Franklin closer to her. “I'm going to put Franklin down for his nap. I'll ask someone to make you something to eat since no doubt you're hungry after such an eventful ride home.”  
Johnny thanked his sister and wander to his brother-in-law's study. He was at his desk looking over ledgers and bills and all kinds of papers.  
“You should ask Ben to do that. He has a better mind for business than you,” Johnny said draping himself over Reed's couch.  
“Ben's busy with the sales. I can manage a few books, after all, I am a genius,” Reed said.  
“When did you hire on Wyatt Wingfoot?” Johnny asked sweetly.  
Reed looked up thoughtfully. “Not long after you left,” he replied, “He's your age too.”  
“How much does he work?” Johnny asked.  
“Too much, he's our hardest worker save maybe Ben.”  
“Can you spare him tomorrow?” Johnny asked surprised at his own forwardness.  
“I supposed I could. Why?”  
Johnny shrugged. “I just want to spend time with someone my age,” he said masking his lie behind a truth.  
Reed nodded his head. “Sounds beneficial for the both of you. I'll ask him at dinner,” he said.  
“He eats with the family?” Johnny asked.  
“His grandfather is a good friend of mine,” Reed said.  
Dinner was going to be much more enjoyable.  
“Would you take your feet off my couch?” Reed asked looking up from the books.  
Johnny got up. “I’m going to see Ben,” he said heading to his room to change into some jeans. He thought he might go for a ride. It had been more than four months since he was last home, and a ride around the countryside might be nice.  
“Don’t distract him too much. He’s in a terrible mood after having to pick you up,” Reed said.  
Johnny ignored Reed and went upstairs changed into jeans that were tight enough that he had to suck in to fit in them. He looked carefully at his shirts finally choosing a soft blue button up. He laid the suit he was wearing on his bed making a mental note to ask someone to get it cleaned. He grabbed a pair of nice boots to ride in if only that he would look stunning in his outfit when he undoubtedly saw Wyatt. He grabbed a light cream stetson and raced out the door.  
Johnny slid down the banister and landed lightly on his feet when he came to the end of it. A maid told him that his food was ready, and he told her he’d eat it later then hurried out the door. Ben and Wyatt were likely in one of the barns so he walked over to the nearest one and peered inside. He was lucky. Wyatt and Ben were inside unloading the wagon of supplies that Ben got while he was in town.  
“Can I help?” Johnny asked having no intention of helping unless Wyatt asked him to.  
Ben looked over at Johnny. “You know, you’ve never worked a day in your life,” he said.  
Wyatt looked over at Johnny’s clothes and smiled. “You’re dressed like you have never worked a day in your life,” he said.  
Johnny looked down at his exceptionally neat clothing and shrugged. “I can still help,” he said.  
“Wouldn’t want you to spoil your soft hands with this kind of work, princess,” Wyatt said lifting a bag on his shoulder. His shirt was unbuttoned about halfway down and sweat glistened all along his dark skin.  
If anyone except Wyatt said that in any other moment Johnny would have been furious, but Wyatt easily lifting a bag of something that weighed about as much as Johnny did made him want to faint. Johnny stubbornly walked over and grabbed one of the medium-sized bags and carried it to where it belonged.  
“You never offered to help me,” Ben grumbled dumping another bag down.  
“College changed me,” Johnny said biting his lip as he watched Wyatt bend down and pick up another sack.  
Ben saw where Johnny was looking and let out a long groan. “You two can handle this. I have other things I should be doin’,” he said leaving the barn.  
Johnny rolled his eyes and bent down to grab another one of the smaller sacks. A loud whistle pierced the air and he jumped up ready to make whoever catcalled him pay.  
“Damn, I didn’t know this barn had such a nice view,” a woman, that was closer to his sister’s age than his, said. She had short brown hair and was wearing tight denim pants and brown fringe jacket. Even from here Johnny could see her green eyes scrunched up in playful delight.  
“Glad you liked the view now get over here and give it a feel, Jen Walters,” Johnny said.  
Jen laughed and gave him a tight hug. “What have you been up to, Johnny?” she asked smacking his ass.  
“I just got back from college for the summer,” Johnny said. “What’re you doin’ here?”  
“You brother-in-law’s got me doin’ legal stuff,” Jen said rolling her eyes.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Johnny said.  
Wyatt coughed to get their attention. Jen looked over at Wyatt and smiled at him. “Howdy, cowboy,” she said winking.  
“What do you need?” he asked.  
“I was lookin’ for Ben, and someone told me he was in here,” Jen said.  
“Oh, you just missed him,” Johnny said, “I think, he went towards the house.”  
“Eh, I’ll find him later. It’s nothin’ too important, and if I didn’t find him Sue was gonna,” Jen said waving her hand thoughtlessly. Jen smirked. “Think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you help out with unloadin’.”  
“I’ve watched,” Johnny said sitting on the edge of the wagon.  
“I know you’ve watched,” Jen said. Johnny didn’t like what she was implying.  
Johnny scoffed. “Are you just going to stand around or are you going to help us?”  
Jen smirked and sat down in the hay. “No, I think I’ll just watch you two work.”  
Johnny threw a handful of hay at her then got back to lifting sacks and crates. He tried to lift one particularly heavy one, and Wyatt lifted it from his arms with ease. “I can get the rest,” he said setting it down.  
Johnny plopped down next to Jen to admire the view as Wyatt lifted the rest of the sacks and put them where they needed to be. His muscles bulged, and Johnny found himself breathless. Jen jokingly fanned him. If Wyatt took off his shirt he might actually die.  
Wyatt wiped his face with his shirt, and the skin above his stomach was exposed enough for Johnny to have a heart attack. He let out an audible gasp, and Jen pretended to have pinched him so that Wyatt wouldn’t notice. Johnny was grateful for Jen’s quick thinking.  
“You’re awfully tall. How tall are you?” Jen asked drawing her knees to her chest.  
“Six foot five,” Wyatt replied his eyes catching Johnny’s for just long enough to make Johnny shift uncomfortably.  
Johnny closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to kiss him despite the height difference. He’d have to stand on his toes unless Wyatt held him. His mind wandered thinking of what would happen after they kissed… how he would touch him, how he would hold him, how he would… Johnny shuddered at the thought.  
“Johnny, let’s go back inside,” Jen said ripping Johnny from his daydream.  
Johnny stood up dusting the hay off of him, checking to see if he had any noticeable spots where his clothing looked dirty. Wyatt’s eyes lingered on Johnny for a moment. Jen caught him and winked as a way to let him know she knew his secret.  
They were at the door of the house when Jen decided to say, “Oh, and Doom is visiting Reed about legal stuff.”  
Johnny wrinkled his nose. “You tell me that now,” he grumbled dropping his hands to the side away from the door he was just about to open.  
“Come on, he’s only going to be there for a little while, and we already got Ben to leave for a little bit for some bullshit reason,” Jen said.  
“He makes my skin crawl,” Johnny said stepping away from the door and sitting bitterly on the porch swing,  
Wyatt opened the door and went inside without joining in their conversation, and Johnny followed after him frowning angrily at himself for cracking as soon as an attractive man seemed to have no fear of Doom. Jen laughed slightly at Johnny’s lack of will. She expected him to stay outside the house at least until Doom left.  
Wyatt marched right into Reed’s study knocking to let Reed and Doom know that he was coming in. “Mr. Richards, I’m done unloading the wagon. Is there anything you need me to do?”  
Johnny didn’t hear what Reed said, but Wyatt joined him in the study. Jen sighed. “Doom is trying to get some Keewazi land too now so Wyatt’s their representative,” she said, “His grandfather is too old to be able to make it out to the ranch enough for actual legal proceedings. Thankfully Wyatt is even better at that kind of thing.”  
“Why aren’t you in there?” Johnny asked.  
“Reed and Doom were talking college days, and I was out of there. I’m goin’ in now,” she said.  
Johnny narrowed his eyes. “Why did I come with you if you were just going to ditch me for Doom?”  
“You can come with us. Your boyfriend would think it’s super hot if you stood up to him or something,” Jen said.  
“He's not my boyfriend,” Johnny grumbled, “and I'm going to eat something.”  
Jen shrugged and went into the study. Johnny went to the kitchen looking for the food that was set out for him only to bump into the man he was avoiding. He was a tall man, easily six foot, and broad. He gazed down his nose at Johnny. Johnny looked away to stop himself from staring at the scar that ran down below his eye.  
“Mr. Von Doom,” Johnny said getting out of his way.  
“Doctor…” Doom said, his low and dripping with annoyance, “I wasn’t aware you were back from school already.”  
“Got home today,” Johnny said crossing his arms.  
Doom gave him a long disappointed look then left abruptly without another word. Johnny crossed his arms and left his food untouched suddenly losing his appetite. He went to his room and threw himself onto his bed and waited for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like hours of him laying there, waiting for someone to call him for dinner when he dozed off. A knock on the door disturbed his nap, and he went to the door groggy.  
“Your sister asked me to get you for dinner,” Wyatt said.  
Johnny rubbed his eyes. “Oh, I’ll be right down,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
Wyatt stood at the door for some time longer, as if he had something to say, but finally, he said he’d see Johnny at dinner and walked away. Johnny watched him leave, his stomach fluttering. He washed his face and went to dinner.  
Sue had Franklin in her lap, bouncing him gently. “Can I hold Franklin?” Johnny asked as he passed by her.  
“After dinner,” she said.  
Johnny planted himself next to Wyatt and across from his sister. Wyatt looked over at Johnny with a lingering glance through tired eyes. Johnny smiled at him and began to talk about his days at school, having so much to say about everything that happened over the course of his first semester. He intentionally didn’t mention how miserable he was with his studies. He was glad to be home, so glad. When he finally ran out of things to talk about, Reed coughed and put his napkin down on his plate to signal he was finished eating.  
“Wyatt, Johnny and I were talking, and he and I thought it would be nice if you two spent some time together since you’re the closest to his age on the ranch,” Reed said. Johnny winced slightly, wishing Reed worded it differently, but typical Reed had no tact.  
“Oh, that sounds nice,” Wyatt said, surprising Johnny.  
“You’ve been working so hard lately that I think you should take the day off tomorrow,” Reed said, “maybe show Johnny some of the projects we’ve started since he left for college.”  
Wyatt glanced over at Johnny. “I wouldn’t mind that one bit,” he said.  
Johnny’s heart might have fluttered out of his throat if it could have. He smiled at Wyatt and mumbled something he couldn’t remember. After dinner, Sue handed him Franklin, and they sat in the parlor still talking. Franklin was so small, and Johnny marveled at how his tiny hands grabbed onto his thumb. Wyatt sat on the couch next to him in a deep discussion about Doom's plans for the valley.  
“I hate that man,” Sue said, shaking her head, “Strong-arming for your support so he can win office is despicable.”  
“It's hardly the first time a corrupt politician has done this,” Reed said, shrugging his shoulders, “I'm sure he’s kicking himself for not winning me over in college.”  
“You went to college with that man?” Johnny said, astonished.  
“He wuz nearly his roommate,” Ben said, pulling out a massive cigar and matches. Sue shot him a dirty look, and he set it down with a grumble. “Suzie, what's tha parlor for besides smokin’?”  
“I couldn’t care less if you smoke in my parlor but not around my son.”  
Franklin began to wail, and Johnny rocked him gently, trying to stop the infant. Wyatt reached out for Franklin. “May I?” he asked, his voice low.  
Johnny and Wyatt switched, and Wyatt somehow got Franklin to stop crying. Johnny watched him in amazement. Franklin was so small juxtapositioned against Wyatt's large frame. Johnny had butterflies in his stomach from where Wyatt touched him and how at ease he was holding Johnny's nephew. His whole body was warm from the moment that Wyatt brushed his arms.  
“I think,” Sue said, standing up, “it’s time for Franklin, and myself, to retire for the night.”  
Sue gently took Franklin from Wyatt and kissed Johnny and Reed good night and left lingering touches on Ben and Wyatt as she passed them for the stairs. She whisked up the stairwell to her and Reed's bedroom. Ben let out a long yawn and stretched. “Suzie's got tha right idea. Think I'm gonna hit the hay too,” Ben said, putting his matches and cigar back in his pocket.  
Johnny glared at Reed and tried to tell him to leave without saying a word, but poor Reed didn’t seem to be able to figure out why he was giving him such a look. Wyatt's eyes were half-lidded as they often were. Johnny couldn’t tell if he was tired or not.  
“So, Wyatt, what are some of the projects that have started since I left?” Johnny asked, scooting ever so slightly closer to Wyatt.  
“We’ve been rerouting the water so that it will pass closer through...” Reed started to say, but Johnny shot him a dirty look, and he became silent.  
“I helped put up another barn,” Wyatt said, soft and slow, “and, uh, fenced off another corral. Made some improvements to the slaughtering methods we use.”  
Johnny reached over and brushed Wyatt’s hand. “That’s all so interesting,” he said, possibly laying it on too thick.  
“I, uh, doubt you’ll want to see the new slaughterhouse so we can skip that tomorrow,” Wyatt said, scratching the back of his hand where Johnny touched him.  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Johnny said, batting his eyes.  
It seemed that Reed finally caught the hint that Johnny wanted him to leave because he stood up, mumbled some words about being exhausted, then left the room as quickly as possible.  
Wyatt stood up. “I've probably kept you up too long. It's very late,” he said.  
“I really don't mind!” Johnny exclaimed, “I like talking to you.”  
Wyatt smiled and brushed hair out of Johnny's face. “It is late, and we will see each other early tomorrow,” he said, his voice low.  
Johnny's face heated up. He opened and closed his mouth then nodded his head. “I'll see you tomorrow, Wyatt,” he said, his voice hoarse.  
“Goodnight, Johnny,” Wyatt said, softly.  
“Goodnight,” Johnny whispered, thinking about how Wyatt brushed his hair.  
Wyatt patted Johnny on the shoulder before leaving the room. Johnny sat alone in the parlor for some time completely frozen, yet burning up. Finally, he went to his room still thinking about how gentle Wyatt brushed the hair from his face. He fell into his bed and thought about Wyatt's hands. They were calloused and rough but so soft and gentle.  
“Fuck,” Johnny mumbled into his pillow as he grew increasingly aware of what these thoughts were stirring in him.  
Johnny poked his head out of his room then wandered through the halls trying to find a maid to help him draw a bath. He wandered into the bathroom only to find that Reed set up a shower above the bath. Johnny would have to thank him. He stripped out of his clothing and turned on the water.  
Johnny was painfully hard. The water was cold when it first came on so he waited outside the tub until it heated up some then stood in the warm water. It was barely a trickle, but it felt good on his skin. He closed his eyes and let the water run.  
Johnny’s mind drifted back to Wyatt’s hand. The way he brushed his hair from his face, and how in that moment Johnny would have wanted him to kiss him, maybe softly at first but eventually so so hard and deep they were crashing over the couch and onto the floor. There would have been a mad scramble to strip out of their clothing. Johnny wanted nothing more than to have Wyatt fuck him into the ground.  
Johnny’s moans were loud, and he was glad that his sister and brother-in-law slept on the other side of the house because he couldn’t control his whimpers. He spilled all over his hand which he rinsed under the shower head as the water started to come out cold. He quickly scrubbed himself down then wrapped himself in a towel and went back to his room guilt crawling on his skin. He slipped under his covers and laid awake for a while. His mind kept drifting to Wyatt.

Johnny woke up to the sound of rapping knuckles on his door. He sat up groggily and reached out to find something he could dress in to answer the door, but there was nothing within arm’s reach, so he had to stand to get his robe hanging from his wardrobe. He slipped it on and tightened it around himself then went to the door. Wyatt was standing awkwardly in the hall.  
“You slept through breakfast,” he said, shuffling his feet.  
“Oh, I was more tired than I thought,” Johnny said, leaning on the doorframe.  
“There is a plate still out for you. We can go whenever you’re ready,” Wyatt said.  
Johnny smiled. “Thank you. I’ll be right out,” he said, leaning his head on the doorframe and biting his lip.  
Wyatt swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head. “I will see you soon then,” he said, stepping back slowly. His eyes lingered on Johnny before he turned and walked off.  
Johnny let out a sigh and went back into his room to change into something more appropriate. He stared into his closet looking for something that would make it hard for Wyatt not to stare at him. He chose a red shirt, rich in color and bright as could be, and jeans which were not so tight that it would make riding hard but tight enough that it showed off his assets. He grabbed a hat and put on a pair of black boots then walked to the kitchen. Wyatt was waiting at the table, talking to one of the maids with a big grin on his face.  
“Hello, sleeping beauty,” Wyatt said as Johnny sat down in front of him.  
“If I’m sleeping beauty, you must be prince charming because you’re the one who woke me up,” Johnny said, taking the napkin off of the plate.  
“That would not be far off. I could be a prince,” Wyatt said, thoughtfully.  
Johnny took a bite of his breakfast and stared into Wyatt’s eyes wishing that this wasn’t just friendly chatter and that they were flirting.  
“Do you, uh, know how to ride?” Wyatt asked.  
Johnny’s brow furrowed. Of course, he knew how to ride a horse. He’d been riding for as long as he could remember. Then a terrible idea popped into his head. “A horse?” he asked, trying to look innocent.  
“Yeah.”  
Johnny shook his head. “Can you teach me?” he asked.  
“Uh, not in one day,” Wyatt said, laughing slightly and looking away.  
“What’re we going to do today then?” Johnny asked, pushing his food around his plate and studying Wyatt’s features.  
“I can just lead you,” Wyatt said, his tongue darting to wet his lips.  
“Horses are so scary. Couldn’t I just ride with you?” Johnny asked. He wasn’t sure if he was laying it on too thick, but he wanted to be as close to Wyatt as possible.  
Wyatt opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I guess that would work…” he said, finally, a blush creeping to his cheeks.  
Johnny smiled and took a big bite of his breakfast before standing up. “Then let’s go!” he exclaimed, suddenly very excited to go riding with Wyatt.  
Johnny raced to the barn and perched on the door of one of the empty stalls as Wyatt made his way over at a much slower pace. Wyatt mumbled something about Johnny sitting on the door wasn’t good for the hinges but put the reins on his horse. Johnny slid down off the barn door and watched Wyatt slowly lead his horse out of the barn.  
“He’s beautiful,” Johnny said, wandering nearer to Wyatt’s horse, “Can I pet him?”  
Wyatt nodded his head. Johnny reached out and ran his hand along the horse’s side feeling his soft chestnut coat.  
“Do you need up or…”  
“No, I can manage,” Johnny said, thoughtlessly.  
Wyatt raised a brow but didn’t insist that he would help Johnny onto his horse. Instead, he lept up onto his horse and waited for Johnny to mount as well. Johnny easily jumped up behind him and cozied up against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Wyatt’s waist.  
Johnny had no intention of caring about what Wyatt was telling him about all the projects they had going on, but he was holding onto every word Wyatt said in his soft, low voice. They came to the new slaughterhouse first since it was the closest of the new projects. There really wasn’t a need to ride there, but Johnny didn’t argue with Wyatt’s decision. He liked the way he could press himself against Wyatt and the way his arms wrapped around him.  
“You falling asleep back there?” Wyatt asked, and Johnny realized just how close he was clinging to Wyatt.  
“A little,” Johnny said, pretending to yawn.  
“We’re here,” Wyatt said, patting Johnny’s thigh.  
Wyatt dismounted and held his arms out to catch Johnny when he did the same. Johnny landed gently against his chest and backed away dusted himself off, his cheeks burning bright at the contact between them.  
“So, what’s first?” he asked.  
“The slaughterhouse was closest and last night you mentioned not having a problem with seeing it,” Wyatt said, rubbing the back of his head. He was looking everywhere but at Johnny.  
“Oh, that’s fine,” Johnny said.  
Looking at the slaughterhouse wouldn’t be a problem. He was certain of that, but when they entered there was a large steer hanging from some contraption and blood was dripping out of it. Johnny’s head began to swim, and he slipped. His vision blurred, and he fell into Wyatt’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny’s head ached as someone adjusted the damp washcloth over his forehead. He reached for his forehead, but his sister’s hand brushed his hand away. “Are you alright?” Sue asked.  
Johnny opened his eyes and looked up at her. “I fainted, didn’t I?” he asked, sighing.  
“It’s okay. Wyatt carried you home,” Sue said, taking the rag off his forehead.  
“I’m so embarrassed,” Johnny said, covering his eyes.  
“Wyatt was very concerned. It took everything I had to get him out of the room,” Sue said, shaking her head.  
“I ruined the whole day because I had a weak stomach,” Johnny said.  
Sue rolled her eyes. “You only fainted for ten minutes.”  
Johnny sat up quickly. “I still have time,” he said trying to get up. Sue pushed him back onto the bed.  
“Don’t be stupid.”  
“I’m not being stupid! Let me up!” Johnny exclaimed fighting against Sue’s arms.  
“Johnny, I swear to…”  
The door opened and Reed peeked his head inside. “Is Johnny up yet? Wyatt is wearing a hole in my rug.”  
“You can let him in,” Sue said shoving Johnny back onto the bed.  
“Do I look okay?” Johnny whispered.  
Sue rolled her eyes and stood up. “Do not get out of bed for at least another half hour,” she said turning to leave the room.  
“Wait, you didn’t answer me!” Johnny exclaimed as she left the room without even giving him a sideways glance.  
Wyatt slipped into the room holding his hat in his hands. He swallowed something in his throat. “Just wanted to know if you were alright,” he said looking down at his feet, “I feel terrible about what happened.”  
“Why?” Johnny asked propping himself up on his elbow. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and cringed. His hair was a mess.  
“I shouldn’t have brought you there first,” Wyatt said.  
“No, no, it was my fault. I should have known better,” Johnny said running his fingers through his hair and glancing into the mirror to make sure it was fixing his hair some.  
Wyatt’s eyes flickered to follow Johnny’s and saw him looking in the mirror. Wyatt chuckled a bit. “Worried that you messed up your hair?” he asked.  
“Yes, it would be a tragedy,” Johnny said, shaking his head.  
“You look good. Crisis averted,” Wyatt grinned.  
Johnny’s chest tightened and he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Thanks.”  
“I’m gonna leave you to get some rest,” Wyatt said as his tongue darted across his lips.  
Johnny’s breath was caught in his throat. “Yeah, I’ll see you later then,” he said plopping back on his bed.  
Wyatt backed out of the room and put his hat back on his head just as he shut the door behind him. Johnny covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. It wasn’t fair, he was just too gorgeous… His cheeks heat up as he realized that Wyatt carried him all the way to the house with him in his strong arms.  
“Fuck,” Johnny mumbled into his hands.  
He threw the rag off his forehead and got up. His head swam, but he didn’t faint again. Johnny searched the halls for Wyatt until he bumped into Ben.  
“Do you know where Wyatt went?” he asked.  
“Wha- maybe with tha other ranch hands? I don’t know, kid,” Ben said shrugging his shoulders.  
“I’m not a kid,” Johnny snapped and rushed off down the halls. He ran out the door of the mansion and towards the bunkhouse hoping that perhaps Wyatt was there.  
Johnny opened the door and walked inside. Three men were all sitting on their beds playing a game of cards. They looked up and over at Johnny. Johnny recognized them as men he would flirt with before moving off to college. Maybe he wasn’t in such a rush to find Wyatt.  
“Look, it’s Johnny Storm,” Amos said grinning.  
Johnny smiled. “I’m trying to find Wyatt,” he said walking towards the group of men playing cards.  
“He’s not here, sweetheart,” Micah said.  
“What’re you playing?” Johnny asked looking over Micah’s shoulder.  
“Poker,” Silas replied still sucking his lip in concentration.  
“Can I play?” Johnny asked plopping next to Micah.  
“Sure, after this hand,” Micah said.  
Johnny looked back at Micah’s cards and shook his head. “Okay,” he said, “but can we make it interesting I don’t want to play for nickels.”  
“What do you suggest?” Amos asked looking up from his cards smiling wickedly.  
“I don’t know, but I’m sure you can think of something,” Johnny said loosening his collar.  
Micah licked his lips and slammed his card down. “Read ‘em and weep boys,” he said shoveling the nickels to him.  
Silas and Amos groaned. Johnny grabbed Micah’s arm and smiled. “Wow, you’re so good,” he said.  
Micah cleared his throat and smiled proudly. “Thank ya,” he said, pushing the money to the side.  
“I don’t wanna bet anymore,” Silas groaned.  
“What about that game you played with those dance hall girls, Amos?” Micah asked.  
“Shoot, Mr. Storm, wouldn’t want to play that,” Amos said waving his hand to try and downplay how much he wanted to play.  
“What game?” Johnny asked.  
“Jus’ regular poker, but loser strips,” Silas said.  
Johnny’s face split into a wide grin, but he quickly masked it. He batted his eyelashes. “I’m so terrible at poker though,” he said.  
“We’ll go easy on you,” Micah said looking at Johnny and biting his lip.  
“Alright, but only if you go easy on me,” Johnny said batting his eyelashes and pouting.  
Johnny and the three other men played a few hands of poker. Johnny lost most of them until he was down to just his socks and underwear. He lost another hand and took off his socks. Micah was shirtless, Silas took off his socks and suspenders, and Amos was down to just his jeans and socks. Johnny was holding tightly to Micah’s arm when Wyatt walked into the bunkhouse.  
“What’s going on here?” Wyatt barked.  
Johnny looked over at him surprised. “Oh, Wyatt!” he exclaimed covering himself some.  
Wyatt threw a blanket over Johnny and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. “What are you doing?” he snapped.  
“Playing poker?”  
“Wyatt, it’s really…” Micah started to say, but Wyatt’s look warned him not to finish that sentence.  
“This is irresponsible and indecent,” Wyatt said looking between the three men, “put your clothes back on and…”  
“Quit treating me like a kid,” Johnny exclaimed yanking his arm away from Wyatt.  
“Lay off a little, Wyatt. It’s just a little harmless fun,” Micah said.  
“Do you realize what could have happened to Silas, Micah, and Amos if it were Ben instead of me who walked in?” Wyatt snapped, “They would have been fired. You need to think about these things Johnny. Not everyone is protected by their last name.”  
Johnny’s face burned. “What I do isn’t really your concern,” he hissed and he grabbed Micah’s arm.  
“Were you planning on fucking him here? In the bunkhouse? Really, Johnny, I don’t…”  
“We’re going to my bedroom,” Johnny snapped, “What do you care anyway?”  
“I don’t; I just don’t want anyone fired because of your fun,” Wyatt said.  
Johnny kissed Micah, mostly out of spite. Micah kissed him back. Wyatt’s face was hard and cold. He stared daggers into the back of Micah and Johnny’s heads as they left the bunkhouse then turned his gaze on Silas and Amos.  
“Put your clothes back on,” he barked then left the room.  
Wyatt sat down a barrel outside the bunkhouse and held his face with his hands. His head hurt, and he was angry at Johnny and Micah. He knew he shouldn’t be of course. Like they said it was only harmless fun, but something about seeing Johnny in that state burned him up.  
“Fuck,” he mumbled.  
Amos sat down next to Wyatt. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked.  
Wyatt looked up at Amos and shook his head. “I don’t know what came over me,” he said.  
“Maybe you want something to be goin’ on between you and blondie,” Amos said running his fingers through his hair, “all of us do.”  
Wyatt looked down at his hands. “I don’t,” he said.  
“Sure got a funny way of showing it,” Amos said.

Johnny laid next to Micah. His chest felt empty despite being completely satisfied with the sex. He rolled to get a better look at Micah wondering if he was the reason he wasn't happy with it. Micah rolled over to look at Johnny. He was smiling.  
"You've sure got a wicked mouth on you," he said, leaning in to snatch another kiss.  
Johnny pulled away. "I'm sorry. I can't right now," he said softly rolling so his back was to Micah.  
"Oh, you want me to clear out?" Micah asked sitting up.  
"If you don't mind," Johnny mumbled.  
Micah stood up and grabbed his clothes off the floor. "I'll, uh, see you later then," he said after he was dressed and standing leaned against the door.  
"Yeah…"  
Johnny laid in bed all day. Sue came to his door at supper and asked if he was hungry and he refused. The next day he laid there staring at the roof. Sue asked if he was hungry at every meal, but he refused. He finally ate the day after, but it was a small meal. Sue insisted on taking his temperature (which was higher than normal, but not feverish) and tried to call a doctor, but Johnny refused to be seen. It went on a week of this before finally Sue insisted he see a doctor. His state baffled Doctor Sinclair because there wasn’t anything wrong with him besides that he wasn’t eating enough.  
“Could it be brain damage?” Sue asked, “He fainted not long ago. Could that be the cause?”  
“I don’t know. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with him. He doesn’t have a concussion. He’s the picture of health save for his strange behavior,” Sinclair replied, “I can talk to him about what could cause him to feel this way if you want me to?”  
“Yes, if you would,” Sue said.  
Sinclair sat down on Johnny’s bed. “I couldn’t find anything wrong with you,” she said.  
“There isn’t anything wrong with me,” Johnny said pulling the covers over his shoulder and getting deeper into the blankets, “I’m just tired.”  
“Why are you so tired?” Sinclair asked tilting her head slightly.  
“I just am,” Johnny snapped and pulled the blankets completely over his head.  
Someone knocked on the door, and Sue went to answer it as Sinclair tried to get something else out of Johnny.  
“Oh, I’ll give these to Johnny. Thank you,” Sue said. Sue walked over to Johnny cocooned in his blankets. “Wyatt got you some flowers because he heard you were sick.”  
Johnny sat up and grabbed the flowers from Sue and smiled. “That was nice of him,” he said.  
“I’ll get you a vase,” Sue said leaving the room.  
Dr. Sinclair took Johnny’s temperature again. “Are you feeling any better now?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
“Some, but I still want to sleep,” Johnny said smelling the flowers.  
Sue came back inside the room with a vase full of water. She handed it to Johnny, and he put the flowers in the vase and set it next to his bed.  
“I’ll get you some soup,” Sue said.  
Johnny looked at his hands and nodded his head.  
“Your appetite has returned?” Sinclair asked.  
“Some,” Johnny mumbled.  
Sinclair stood up and opened the window. “I prescribe you fresh air,” she said before leaving the room with Sue.  
Johnny glowered underneath his blankets until Sue returned with a bowl of soup and a spoon. She sat down on the edge of his bed and frowned.  
“This has something to do with Wyatt, doesn’t it?” she asked.  
“I was just tired,” Johnny said taking a small bite of soup.  
“Johnny, I’m not stupid,” Sue snapped.  
“I’m just tired,” Johnny insisted.  
Sue sighed and stood up. “If you’re not going to tell me anything I’ll go, but you and I are going to talk about this eventually,” she said.  
“Fine, whatever,” Johnny said taking another bite of soup.  
“If you’re still hungry ring for a maid,” Sue said leaving the room.  
Johnny glared after her as she left the room. He ate the rest of his soup and set the bowl next to the flowers. He curled up under his blankets and fell asleep again.

There was a gentle knock against Johnny’s door that woke him up. Johnny stood up and answered it still wrapped up in his blankets. Wyatt had his back turned from the door, and it looked like he might have been about to leave. Johnny leaned against the doorframe.  
“Nice to see you,” Johnny said quietly.  
“It’s kinda late, but I wanted to know if you were feeling any better. Seems like you are,” Wyatt said.  
Johnny bit his lip. “I’m kinda hungry you wanna go to the kitchen with me?” he asked.  
“Oh, sure,” Wyatt said as Johnny ducked back into his room to leave his blankets on his bed. He was in his softest loose blue shirt and he grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser and struggled into them. Wyatt tried not to stare at him dressing, but Johnny caught him and smiled.  
Johnny and Wyatt went to the empty kitchen and Johnny raided the pantry for some bread and cheese and then snuck off to the wine cellar. Wyatt followed behind him quietly watching as Johnny stole one of Reed’s vintages then dragged him outside.  
“I wanna show you somewhere,” Johnny said pulling Wyatt to the stables and making him hold the food, which was in a basket, while he saddled up a couple of horses.  
“You know how to ride?” Wyatt asked laughing slightly.  
Johnny blushed a bit. “I might,” he said mounting and leading Wyatt his horse.  
Johnny and Wyatt rode out away from the stables and a good distance towards a place that only Johnny seemed to know. They rode to a pond that was so surrounded by trees that Wyatt would have never known it was there.  
The sun was setting just as Johnny tied up his horse and plopped down next to the pond. “I go here all the time,” he said.  
“It’s nice,” Wyatt mumbled sitting next to him.  
“Reed was going to use all this for lumber, but he said that it was probably best to protect the natural diversity of the land,” Johnny said, “I don’t really know what that means, but I’m glad he did.”  
Wyatt handed him the basket they packed and Johnny tore a piece of bread off and chewed on it slowly. “The flowers made me feel a lot better,” he said.  
“I figured they would brighten up your room,” Wyatt said opening the wine, “You forgot to bring glasses.”  
“Oh…”  
“I’m sorry about the poker game. I shouldn’t have said those things,” Wyatt said, his voice low.  
“You were right,” Johnny mumbled tugging at loose strings on his shirt.  
Wyatt looked over at him and the way the light was bouncing off his lashes and reflecting off his cheeks. He was beautiful. “Thank you for showing me this,” he said softly.  
Johnny looked over and smiled at Wyatt. “I’ve always wanted someone to share it with.”  
Wyatt looked down at the wine and took a swig of it then handed it to Johnny. “It’ll be too dark to ride back soon,” he said looking at the moon slowly creeping into the sky.  
“You ever fall asleep under the stars?” Johnny asked.  
Wyatt nodded his head and took a bite of the cheese that Johnny brought. “Sometimes,” he said.  
Johnny stood up and grabbed a blanket from his saddlebag. He threw it over Wyatt’s head then plopped back on the ground. “I only brought one,” he said.  
“That’ll have to do,” Wyatt said swallowing the lump in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a comment! :) If you wanna talk about it send me an ask on my tumblr which adelesbian, the same as here!


End file.
